


"The Gay Place"

by delanostyles



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Bar West, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Panic Attack, Protective Boyfriends, Protective Robert Sugden, Scared Aaron Dingle, cute boyfriends, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delanostyles/pseuds/delanostyles
Summary: After finally convincing Robert to go back to Bar West with him, a stranger wont take no for an answer from Aaron





	"The Gay Place"

It took a while but Aaron had finally convinced robert to go to "the gay place" he hates so much again  
"C'mon rob it aint that bad its just like a normal bar"  
"Yeah except full of gay people"  
"That a problem?"  
"No of course not, i just get nervous that other men are going to have their eyes all over you and it makes me uncomfortable"  
"They wont be its just a few quiet drink what do ye say?" Aaron put on the full puppy dog look at this point knowing quite well he'd win him over with if  
"Hhh fine just an hour or two"  
"Yesss" Aaron jumped up off his seat and gave Robert a quick kiss before going upstairs to get ready.  
The pair get dressed up nicely sneaking a few cheeky pecks in between and finally head out together.  
When they arrive Robert immediately eyes up a secluded table in the corner and gestures towards it, Aaron knowing Roberts anxiousness allows it and follows him.  
They decided to have a few drinks and just enjoy being out together for the first time in what seemed like ages. After a couple of minutes Robert reluctantly decided he needed to go to the toilet and left a quick kiss on aarons cheek before heading to find it.  
Out of nowhere some random lad Aaron had never seen before strolled over and jumped at the opportunity of a fit young bloke being on his own.  
Aaron gave him an awkward nod of the head not really knowing what this stranger was doing  
"You alright ? my names Tom" he said confidently.  
"Erm hi tom, im aaron" Aaron said awkwardly smiling.  
"I seen you by yourself, was wondering if ye fancied getting out of here i can show you an even better time" he said giving Aaron a creepy smile at the end of the sentence  
Not meaning to be so abrupt Aaron said "eh no im actually here with my husband"  
"well we can still sneak out before he sees us? He doesnt have to know" Tom said putting his hand on Aarons  
"Look whatever you want you've come to the wrong bloke cause i aint interested now get lost!" Aaron said getting quite annoyed now and looking around for Robert  
But Tom not wanting to be rejected took a tighter hold on aarons hand and gripped his wrist "if your hubby was that great he wouldnt have left you here all alone now would he?"  
He then pulled Aaron up off the stool trying not to attract too much attention and dragged him towards the door  
Aaron usually the tough kind, immediately froze and panicked knowing all too well what was about to follow  
Tom then pushed him out to the front entrance and pinned him up against the wall "i dont think you understand pretty boy, you're coming with me NOW and you're gonna like it"  
Aaron struggled under his grip and started whimpering in pain at the tight grip Tom had on both his wrists  
"Im not going anywhere with you, you're sick" Aaron said back trying to put on a brave front but failing  
Tom then starts feeling Aaron making him extremely uncomfortable and leaves sloppy kisses on his neck  
Aaron, terrified at this point, desperately searches around to see if Roberts even noticed where hes gone to. He just wants to puke everywhere because this guy is so disgusting and hes honestly starting to get really worried that something really was going to happen  
Out of nowhere though, the front door is flung open and Tom is immediately grabbed by the neck and pulled off Aaron. Aaron lets out the biggest sigh of relief at the sight of his fiancé  
Robert bends down to Tom and grabs him by fhe collar and warns "you even look in his direction again ill fucking leave you for dead you understand ?"  
Tom, deciding not to start a scuffle he wasnt going to win just threw Robert a filthy look and stormed back inside  
Aaron sinks down to the ground and breathes heavily in an attempt to try calm himself aftsr what can only be described as a traumatising experience for him  
Robert immediately got down beside him and pulled him into his arms "oh my god, are you okay?"  
Aaron who is unable to even answer just starts shaking instead and shakily shakes his head  
Robert pulls him even closer and kisses his forehead and rubs his back and "sshhh its okay baby hes gone now ive got you"  
Aaron looks up at Robert and whispers, "w-wheres he gone, is he c-coming back"  
Robert grabbed his shaking hands and rubbed them saying "hey hey listen to me, im not gonna let anything bad happen to you i promise, hes gone i wont let him touch you dont worry"  
Aaron just looks around nervously anyway to make sure Robert is telling the truth  
Robert then whispers "hey how bout we go somewhere else ey? Just me and you? Away from here"  
Aaron nods back "y-yeah just want to go please rob, dont like it ere anymore  
Robert kisses his forehead once again and gives him a quick squeeze "of course baby cmon lets go" and takes his hand gently  
Aaron stopped crying in the car after taking comfort from an old jumper of Robs he left in the backseat and is only shaking a little now  
Robert grabs his hand once again "he gave u quite the fright aye?"  
Aaron just nods and says quietly "i dont know what happened i was just so scared i didnt know what to do"  
Robert squeezes his hand gently "i couldnt believe someone actually had the nerve to touch you like that.....knowing full well how uncomfortable you were...makes me sick to my stomach"  
"Thank you though.....i dont know how i couldve stopped him if you werent there rob"  
Robert kissed his now bruising wrists gently saying "ill never let anything happen to you babe ever i promise you, you'll always be safe with me okay?"  
Aaron just smiles softly and his heart swells a little because finally he feels happy and safe and actually loved with someone who he loves right back  
"Thank you, i love you"  
Robert grins back at his now smiling fiancé and replies "i love you too handsome" giving him a little wink to make him giggle  
He knew he couldnt prevent Aaron from attracting other men, but Robert knew for sure now he would never let another soul touch his boyfriend like that again, his protective instincts fired up almost immediately at the thought of some stranger with their hands all over his Aaron.  
Robert eventually pulled up outside a little park he'd never seen before, it was empty and seemd like a peaceful spot for the two to relax for a little while  
"Fancy takin a little romantic stroll through the park" Robert says nudging Aaron  
"Soft lad" Aaron says grinning at him but hops out of the car with him anyway feeling content and safe in his husbands company.


End file.
